


Jarringrove Drabbles

by Stonathanstans



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Original Male Characters - Freeform, ot3 relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: A series of drabbles revolved around Steve  x Jonathan and Billy





	Jarringrove Drabbles

 

Billy sat on the hood of his car, a cigarette hanged from his lips. Steve was between his legs, running a tongue down his chest while Billy's hand rested comfortably on Steve's waist. 

 

“How much longer?” Billy asked, removing the cigarette and tossed it onto the ground. “I wanna leave.” 

 

Steve pulled back, pressing a kiss to Billy's lips. “he should be on his way. He told me that his tutoring session with Nancy ended at four.” 

 

Billy checked his watch, his brows knitted in frustration. “It's almost five. Dammit Harington, where is my boy?” 

 

Steve continued to kiss at Billy's chest, trying to distract him. In truth, Jonathan didn't have tutoring but instead was meeting with Vance Michaels; a new guy in town who Billy hated with a passion. Vance was sweet on Jonathan and more than once Billy nearly beat the kid to death just for looking at Jonathan with a sweet smile. 

 

Steve didn't trust him either and didn't want Jonathan near him but Vance was the only one with enough power in the yearbook committee to give Jonathan a full spread of his photos. 

 

Steve reached up, pulling Billy's head down towards him the moment that he heard the familiar sound of Vance's voice and Jonathan's laughter. 

 

“How about I blow you in the car? You know while we wait for him?” 

 

Billy smirked. “the only one touching my dick today is Johnny. You know that. Today is his day. Maybe we should go in there and see what's takin---" 

 

Billy's words died off the moment he looked up. Steve turned, his heart pounded loudly in his chest for fear of what he would see. 

 

And sure enough, Vance had his arms wrapped tightly around Jonathan and and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

Jonathan seemed taken aback, even pushed the man away but Vance was adamant. He held on tightly. 

 

Billy stood, nearly knocked Steve over and rushed to his other boyfriend. 

 

Billy kept his cool, however the second that they reached Jonathan. The man moved to where Jonathan stood, he threw his arms around Jonathan's neck and pulled him close. He pressed a small kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Stevie said you were tutoring with Nancy babe. This doesn't look like Nancy.”

 

Jonathan smiled weakly, "uh yeah you know I was going to tutor with Nancy and then i figured why not talk with Vance? Because you know he's on the yearbook committee and I really wanted my pictures in the book this year." 

"And like I told Jonathan," Vance began. "He would have to show me his work. He said he left them at home and we were just heading over there, if you dont mind." 

 

Vance reached for Jonathan only to have his hand knocked back by Billy. "You really think I believe that? You just kissed him and even if I did, you think I will let you go to his place while his mother isn't home? If you need the pictures you'll see them tomorrow. Steve take Jonathan to the car. Keep him occupied." 

 

Jonathan realizes what that meant and he steps in front of the two men. "Billy please don't. Can we just...let's go okay? Let's head to my place and have some fun. Don't fight." 

 

Jonathan stared over at Steve, pleading with him to help him. Steve took the hint and placed his arms around Billy's waist. 

 

"Jonathan's place. Let's go okay?" 

 

Billy watched his boys and nodded. "Fine. But if I catch you near Jonathan again I will end you and no matter what, you're gonna give him that section in the book. Or your car might end up in the bottom of the lake. Got it?" 

 

Vance swallowed hard and nodded. 

 

The three walked away. 

 

"I want you to suck me good when we get to your place. Harrington too. You know I don't like displaying jealousy."

 

Jonathan grinned. 

 

He knew indeed. 

 


End file.
